1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film encapsulation layer. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sputtering target that is used to form the thin film encapsulation layer, and a method of fabricating the sputtering target.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, rapid response times, good luminance, and can be driven using a low driving voltage. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may provide a polychromatic display.
The organic light-emitting apparatus may include an organic light-emitting device. However, the organic light-emitting device may be negatively impacted by moisture and oxygen. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an encapsulation structure for encapsulating the organic light-emitting device, so as to protect the organic light-emitting device from moisture and oxygen.
The encapsulation structure may include a thin film encapsulation layer. The thin film encapsulation layer may include an inorganic material. The thin film encapsulation layer may be formed using a sputtering process, wherein a sputtering target constitutes a cathode, and a substrate (on which the thin film encapsulation layer is formed) constitutes an anode. As a result, the target maintains a negative potential relative to the substrate.
During the sputtering process, cationically ionized material may be accelerated toward the target due to the negative potential. When the cationically ionized material collides with the target, atoms of the target are emitted from the target. When the thin film encapsulation layer includes an insulating inorganic material, the target also includes the same insulating inorganic material as the thin film encapsulation layer. However, the insulating inorganic material may result in the target having a high resistance, which lowers the conductivity of the target and makes it more difficult to maintain the target at a negative potential relative to the substrate. As a result of the loss in negative potential, it may be more difficult to form a high quality film through the sputtering process.